


一切如常 Business as Usual

by thebaldingken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldingken/pseuds/thebaldingken
Summary: 狂鼠和路霸在圣诞节的小故事。A short story of Junkrat and Roadhog on Christmas, after they got out of Luna Park.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 2





	一切如常 Business as Usual

# 一切如常

## 圣诞快乐

路霸几乎忘记了自己的名字。如果不是有一个聒噪的声源在耳边一直提醒，他可能早把自己当成了一头人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的野猪。澳洲夏天的阳光相当刺眼，从 Luna Park 开车出来费了不少时间，他需要把躁动的老鼠一次次按回座位，绑上安全带，再抢走他手里的炸弹——对于路霸来说不算困难，只是他也不愿意对这只老鼠造成什么损伤。老鼠身上的伤已经够多了。

「马可！你不能——」

「闭嘴。好好喝你的奶茶。」

狂鼠抱着小壶喝了起来。路霸告诉他过很多次，这种高糖的东西放进水壶很容易坏，还会招虫子，狂鼠坚称自己的奶茶是半糖的没有这种问题，路霸只好随他去，隔几天偷偷把小壶清理一遍。

公路上根本没有别的车。自从那次事故之后，已经很少有人愿意从繁荣的海岸线向中部移动了，他们宁愿坐船绕着澳洲浪费燃油，也不愿意从这片废土上空飞过。二十多年了，整个澳大利亚心照不宣地遗忘了这片广袤而荒芜的土地，然后一切如常。

「嘿大个子，为什么不说话？」

「我在开车。」

「我猜你不介意我放点儿音乐？」狂鼠话还没说完，便随手找了张 CD 塞进了播放器里，喇叭放出了一阵让人难以忍受的尖叫和枪炮声。路霸头皮一阵发麻。

「喜欢吗！最新的枪炮摇滚！」狂鼠已经解开了安全带，随着音乐里的节奏向车后扔起了炸弹，一大片尘土顺着风向吹回了车，糊了狂鼠满满一脸。

这他妈什么音乐。还有他什么时候把炸弹偷回去的。

路霸把 CD 退出来，扔出了车，和在 Luna Park 一样的流程固定好狂鼠，从面前的储物盒里拿出了另一张古老的 CD。黄色的封面已经变成了暗沉沉的一团，CD 倒是完好无损。Business as Usual，上个世纪八十年代的老专辑，据说那个时候澳洲人手一张，火得一塌糊涂。路霸是十年前在曾经的家里找出这张专辑的，大概是他的哪位祖先对这张唱片爱意颇深。在 CD 已经成了复古潮流的现在，这种老玩意儿早就价值连城了，但路霸从没打算把它卖掉。

「切，老古董，你只知道听这种两百年前的东西吗死培根卷！」

「闭嘴。这是八十年前的歌。今天过节，别逼我拿走你的奶茶。」

狂鼠立马安静下来。

## Business as Usual

路霸其实不喜欢在这种没有尽头的路上开车。澳洲在这种时候总是显得大得没边儿，这一条通向内陆的直路会让人精神涣散。当他刚学会开车的时候，父亲说在公路上开车一定要集中精神，因为太长太直的路线会让人忘记周边事物的变化，等到出现突发状况，一定会躲闪不及。

现在倒是没什么问题，自从那场事故过后，除了拾荒者，没有人再呆在内陆了，没有突发状况，也没有絮絮叨叨的父亲。

一切如常。路霸突然有点儿想哭。

他已经忘了哭是什么感觉了，上一次哭也是在二十年前。时间过得真快，路霸心想。他都快忘记自己当年那些战友叫什么名字了。年轻气盛的时候，他一心想把那些机器垃圾打出自己的家，后来的故事全世界都知道了，再后来，他成了路霸。他好像遇到过几个之前的战友，而这些人，要么已经疯了、奄奄一息，要么认出了他，却还打算把他杀掉邀功。

路霸从不手下留情。满满一枪金属碎片的滋味不好受。他给这些老战友上了双倍剂量，好让他们的痛苦少上一点。但他们都叫什么来着？

刚进 ALF 时，马可除了个头大点儿，还远远算不上凶悍。毛利人的血统给了他战斗的本能，但在 ALF 的这群热血澎湃的老战士面前，马可只能算上二线部队。这支杂牌军集结了来自各行各业的人，从教师、医生、律师，到水道工、农民和铁匠，甚至不愿听从指挥而执意留在中部的军队。这群人集结着整个中部的智慧和武力，将智械部队一次次击退。马可也在一次次的战斗中从一个毛头小伙子变成了战友口中夸赞的猛将。

总攻的前几天是圣诞节。

战友们决定在今天小小地庆祝一番，趁着刚刚重创了智械部队，还没那么大的防守压力，顺便当作对之前辛苦的犒劳。再过几日，他们就要前去攻击智械在澳洲中部的控制中枢。如果这战能成功打下，他们就基本守住了这片土地，剩下的后续工作都轻松许多。

那天晚上，ALF 的战友坐在篝火边聊天饮酒，互相祝贺圣诞快乐。有个曾是老师的战友还带来了自己的妻子和刚刚三岁的孩子。马可在旁边儿烤肉，看着一大群老爷们儿一个劲儿地逗孩子玩。有个当过酒吧歌手的战友掏出了很久没用过的吉他，调了好大一会儿音，开始唱那首陪伴澳洲人六十多年的 Down Under。慢慢地，所有战士开始跟着大声合唱起来：

_Living in a land down under_

_Where women glow and men plunder_

_Can't you hear can't you hear the thunder_

_You better run you better take cover!_

那小孩子还蛮可爱的，马可心想，希望他能在这片美好的土地自由生长，像我们之前一样。

爆炸的时候，在后方等待增援信号的马可看着远处滚滚而来的冲击波和冲上天空的黑云，想起了作战会议时，那个老师曾经说过，但明显被忽略了的话。

「这次进攻，一定不要碰到能源所在的位置。」

杀红了眼的战士什么也不顾，他们早就忘了还在中枢内寻找反应器位置的老师，也不记得他的劝告，凡是能炸的地方，都要炸个一干二净。

等到马可再醒来时，他躺在一片血淋淋的废墟里，比身边的残肢幸运得多，他还能感觉到自己的身体。他挣扎着爬起来，眼睛一片模糊。远处中枢的位置狼烟滚滚，偶尔还能听到隆隆的爆炸声。

「拉特莱奇叔叔？」

马可转过头，看到后面被轰成废墟的房子里，仅存的墙角里缩着的小小身体。

「我爸爸告诉我要躲在这里不要动。刚才那是什么？是烟火吗？」

马可走过去把小孩抱起来。你爸爸真的把什么都算好了。

「是，没错，是烟火，你不要害怕啊——你叫什么来着？」

马可记得还有一点饮料放在后勤呆着的小房子里，是那个老师的妻子留下的，糖量减半的波霸奶茶，这种来自台湾的奇怪饮料是老师的最爱。

「詹米森，我叫詹米森，詹米森·法尔克斯。」

「好的詹米森，你先在这里歇一会儿，不要到处乱跑，会有后勤的人过来找到你的。」马可想了想，又扭过头来，「你爸爸妈妈会回来的。你看，你最爱的烟火表演他们都为你准备好了。」

抱歉小家伙。这片美好的土地，你再也不可能拥有了。

## 圣诞快乐，马可。

路霸再见到小家伙，是在他已经变成臭名昭著的财宝猎人之后。那个时候一个叫「狂鼠」的疯子从炸毁的智能中枢里找到财宝的消息已经传遍了整个世界，所有的财宝猎人都觊觎着这份不明的财宝。而当他终于在荒野的追杀中钩中了这个满身火药气味的瘦削的青年，准备杀掉时，突然没了下手的力气。有一种莫名的自信让他觉得面前这个青年没有任何威胁。

青年在链钩下愣了一会儿，怯生生地问了一句。

「你……喝奶茶吗？大个子？」

路霸隔着面罩笑出了声：「你好像也不打算炸我。」

「我总觉得我好像见过你。你看起来……很让我安心？我为什么会说这种话？我的意思是，你要不要跟我一起混？呃我不是想让你放我一马！不……不对我的意思是你最好还是……啊……不！不！我詹米森·法尔克斯从来不求别人！我要你成为我的小弟！成为我的保镖！」

「……」

「奶茶分你也可以！以后所有的东西都分你一半！」

「你说你叫什么？」

……

「马可？马可！马可·拉特莱奇！」

耳膜都快裂了。回头得给老鼠安个消音器。路霸从回忆里惊醒，已经快到拾荒镇了，这破车虽然破了点儿，跑起来还挺快。如果心情好的话兴许过两天还能去另一个海岸玩玩。

「你好像走神了。」

「我走神？没有。」

「那我刚才往车后扔了几个炸弹？」

他妈的个小老鼠。

「……我刚才看见你哭了。马可。样子有点儿好笑。」

「我哭？老鼠你是不是不想活了？」

「奶茶我已经喝完了。说真的马可，你如果不信的话，就把车停下。」

还没等车停稳，狂鼠直接掀开了路霸的面罩，举着一个炸弹，对准马可的嘴唇深深地吻了下去。

马可有点儿懵。等到他反应过来，詹米森·法尔克斯已经端端正正地坐在副驾驶上，手里抱着一个盒子，上面写着「送给马可」。

「我在 Luna Park 看到的。那些人说这叫……表达爱意。但是我没有槲寄生，拿炸弹顶一下包你不会介意吧？枪是我趁你走神的时候拿炸弹做的，我总觉得是时候给我的老伙计一个……真正的惊喜。」詹米森满脸通红，「圣诞快乐，马可。他们是这么说的吧？是吧？」

「看来我真的走神太久了。」马可发现自己的面罩里都是泪水，老鼠没说谎，事实上，他从来不会说谎。枪很漂亮，完全看不出是拿他那些炸弹零件拼出来的，那个大大的签名看起来像是火药末。马可忍不住笑了出来。

「嘿对啦伙计，笑起来！」詹米森从座位上蹦了起来，马可顺势把他拉进了怀里，从口袋里掏出了一根真正的槲寄生，这是他在 Luna Park 随手从摊位上扯来的。

「我不会再抛弃你第二次了，詹米森。」


End file.
